Mario Kart Complete
Mario Kart Complete is the 10th console installation for the Nintendo Switch ( 15th if count arcade ) that will be released during Q3 2018. The game features a lot of contents from the past Mario Kart Games. It features anti-gravity, underwater and lots of other stuff. The players can race on top of water and liquid named water-surfing. Game Modes Grand Prix 1-4 players The most basic and original mode of the game. Players can race in 50cc with slow speed and easy CPU, 100cc with normal speed and normal CPU, 150cc with high speed and hard CPU, Mirror mode with high speed and hard CPU but the mirror mode increases the difficulty, 200cc with extreme speed and extreme CPU, 300cc with insane speed and insane CPU, Mirror mode must be unlocked by obtaining at least 1 star at all of the 150cc cups. 200cc must be unlocked by obtaining at least 1 star at all of the Mirror mode cups, and 300cc must be unlocked by purchasing DLC pack 1 AND obtaining at least 1 star at all of the 200cc cups. Time Trials 1 player Players must race in solo mode or their previous records, marked by a ghost. The player can choose to use the Nintendo Staff Ghost on the track as the ghost, the player's last record on the track as the ghost, or other player's last record on the track as the ghost, or no ghost. Their previous records can be uploaded to Facebook or Twitter to let players race with them in Time Trial mode. A Ghost cannot be effected by anything the currently driving player does so the player cannot effect the ghost. VS Race 1-4 players Players can race in courses for fun with some options. The engine class, team, CPU difficulty, items, karts, bikes, course selection and coins. Free Run 1 player The player can race in this course alone without any restrictions. This is a good way to practice a course and discover shortcuts and other parts of the course. Battle 1-4 players Balloon Battle The most basic mode in the game. Players start with 2 balloons, and the player needs to blow the balloons with the Y button. There is maximum of holding 5 balloons at a time. Carrying more balloons will make the player slightly more floatier. To steal other player's balloons, players can go over them; to make other players lose their balloons, layers can use a shell( any type ) or a banana and a fake item box, Poison Mushroom, or star or a Mega Mushroom. Coin Runners Players need to drive in the course and collect coins. Being attacked by an item does not make the player lose coins; In fact, it increases the time that the player is delayed. This mode is slightly different from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. Shine Runners Players need to drive around the course and collect Shine Sprites. Being attacked makes the player loses a Shine Sprite. Everything else is the same as Mario Kart DS. Bob-omb Blast Players will start with some empty stars. The players must use bob-mobs to attack the other player's. Every time the bob-mobs the player shot attacks a player, the player's star bar will be filled with a star. To win, the players must fill in their star bar before the other players fill in their star bar. Survival (NEW) Players must survive as long as possible. To survive, the player must avoid being hit by an item. Hitting an item causes the player to lose. There is no limited time for this mode. Online Players can race with players around the world. Players can play in Worldwide( every player playing this mode in the world) Regional( every player playing this mode in their country) and tournament( a room for anyone to enter but a code required). Mushroom Run Same as Grand Prix, only Mushroom items can be used. (Mushroom, triple Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, Mega Mushroom and Poision Mushroom) Mushroom Items more often appear in a track. Characters There are a total of 15 starting characters and 22 unlockable characters and 8 DLC characters and total there are 45 characters. Starting Characters * Mario (Medium) * Luigi (Medium) * Peach (Light) * Yoshi (Light) * Toad (Feather) * Daisy (Light) * Wario (Heavy) * Waluigi (Cruiser) * Donkey Kong (Cruiser) * Koopa Troopa (Feather) * Shy Guy (Feather) * Bowser (Heavy) * Baby Mario (Light) * Baby Luigi (Light) * Birdo (Medium) Unlockable Characters * Baby Peach (Light) * Baby Daisy (Light) * Rosalina (Cruiser) * Bowser Jr. (Medium) * Diddy Kong (Medium) * Dixie Kong (Medium) * Koopa Paratroopa (Feather) * Toadette (Feather) * Metal Mario (Heavy) * Metal Luigi (Heavy) * Tiny Kong (Light) * Funky Kong (Heavy) * Baby Rosalina (Light) * Baby Yoshi (Light) * Baby Wario (Medium) * Boo (Heavy) * Wiggler (Cruiser) * Kamek (Medium) * Dry Bones (Light) * Petey Pinahra (Light) * Goomba (Feather) * Mii (Varies) DLC Pack Characters * Kirby (Light) * Pleesie (Heavy) * Dry Bowser (Heavy) * Meowser (Heavy) * Inkling Boy/Girl (Medium) * Squid (Light) * Professer E.Gadd (Feather) * Cranky Kong (Heavy) Unlocking Criteria Baby Peach: Win the 50cc Mushroom Cup Baby Daisy: Win the 50cc Flower Cup Rosalina: Win the 50cc Star Cup Bowser Jr. Win the 50cc Special Cup Diddy Kong: Win the 100cc Mushroom Cup Dixie Kong: Win the 100cc Flower Cup Koopa Paratroopa: Win the 100cc Star Cup Toadette: Win the 100cc Special Cup Metal Mario: Win the 150cc Mushroom Cup Metal Luigi: Win the 150cc Flower Cup Tiny Kong: Win the 150cc Star Cup Funky Kong: Win the 150cc Special Cup Baby Rosalina: Win the Mirror Mushroom Cup Baby Yoshi: Win the Mirror Flower Cup Baby Wario: Win the Mirror Star Cup Boo: Win the Mirror Special Cup Wiggler: Win the 200cc Mushroom Cup Kamek: Win the 200cc Flower Cup Dry Bones: Win the 200cc Star Cup Petey Pinahra: Win the 200cc Special Cup Goomba: Play time trials in all courses. Mii: Win all the Mushroom, Flower, Star, Special cups in 50,100,150,Mirror and 200cc engine classes. Players can never unlock any characters by playing retro cups. In fact,retro cups can unlock vehicle parts. Driver Stats (Added from base) Speed: Top speed in normal ground and gravity. Acceleration: The time that takes the driver to reach its top speed. Handling: How sharp the player can turn in normal steering. Drifting: How sharp the player can turn while drifting. Items: The chance of getting a powerful item. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Home Console Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Bluetiger0824's Games